fairy_tail_doane_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandrite (Spirit)
Alexandrite (アレキサンドライト), "The Morning Emerald" also known as "The Midnight Ruby" is a Gemstone Spirit and is one of the Crystal Keys. It is unknown on whom owns her key, but it was formerly owned by Anastasia Nightshade†. Appearance During the day, Alexandrite takes the form a teenage girl with long, mint hair, and mint eyes; She also has red eyelashes. She wears a school uniform inspired outfit that consists of a white button-up shirt with a black tie, accompanied by a grey waistcoat and a black miniskirt, along with black thigh-high tights and no shoes. She also wears a mint-coloured flower broach above her left breast. Her hair is in curly pigtails and is tied up mint coloured hair ties. During the night, Alexandrite changes colour, her mint hair becomes red as well as her mint eyes. Her eyelashes also change colour from red to mint. Her broach also changes from mint to red. Personality Like the Gemstone. During the day Alexandrite is very lucky and always tries to fill her owner and allies with good cheer and encouragement. She is a joy to her owners and is often kept around as a friend rather then as a warrior. She is also very good at finding things and is very inquisitive. During the Night, However, Alexandrite's personality changes. She becomes quite psychopathic and incredibly aggressive. She is known to attack without command and sometimes even attack her own allies. She also tends to ignore her owners when like this, and is compared to as a 'Barbarian' at times. Magic and Abilities Fairy Magic (妖精の魔法): During the day, Alexandrite is a skilled user in Fairy Magic, which allows her to create fairy dust from her body. Using her Magic, Alexandrite is able to shoot her fairy dust into the ground and create walls of dust to block her opponents vision. Light Magic (ライトマジック): During the day, Alexandrite is a skilled user in Light Magic, which allows her to create and manipulate light. Using her Magic, Alexandrite is able to blind her opponents and solidify the light in order to hurt her opponents too. Fire Magic (ファイアーマジック): During the night, Alexandrite is a skilled user in Fire Magic, which allows her to create and manipulate fire. Using her Magic, Alexandrite is able to burn her opponents and tends to go full power on her opponents. Crimson Hair (クリムゾンヘア): During the night, Alexandrite is a skilled user in Crimson Hair, which allows her to manipulate the temperature and length of her hair. Using her Magic, Alexandrite is able to use this as a second attack during her close range attacks. Flight : At any time, Alexandrite can fly using her fairy wings which are connected from her back. Self Summoning : Alexandrite can open her own gate without the need of her owner opening her gate. Self Closing : Alexandrite can close her own gate without the need of her owner closing her gate. Trivia • During the day, Alexandrite's key is mint. Whilst at night, Alexandrite's key is red. Alexandrite -Green- Spirit Key.png|'During the Day.' Alexandrite -Red- Spirit Key.png|'During the Night.' Category:Female Category:Gemstone Spirit Category:Topaz